You gotta live to trust
by starahel
Summary: Squee's been booted out of the house by his father, where will a young boy go? Nny just happens to be in the neighborhood. Could this be the start of a beautiful friendship?
1. In the cold

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything NNY related. Sooooo, don't sue me. :) 

**A/N:** I'm a huge JTHM fan so I'll try this out. And yes, This is another Johnny takes Squee in story, like many stories on here. So I'll try and make mine unique. But if I can't, eh, What the heck. I'll try and not make this OOC.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todd shifted uneasily on the floor as the creatures crawled towards him. His eyes grew wider, as he reached over to grab Shmee. He cradled the bear in his arms as the monsters were inches away from his short legs. The vile creatures were barely visible through Todd's water eyes. Their skin was a dark lavender, bringing out the redness of their eyes. Their teeth as sharp as daggers. A claw grasped onto his foot, Todd pulled as hard as he could. Trying to free his foot from the grip.

"No! Let go of me! Stop it!" Todd pleaded.

The creature didn't give a thought to his pleads. By this time, Todd was covered in slime up to his neck.

"DADDY! HELP ME! MOMMY! SOMEONE! PLEASE!"

Todd began violently shaking, when he finally opened his eyes. He was in the grasp of his fathers large hands, still being shaken by him. His small body covered in a thin layer of cold sweat.

"Daddy! The boy said cheerfully.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Daddy, I had a bad dre-"

"Daddy this, Daddy that. When will you ever listen? Don't call me Daddy...dad, father, even 'Man who helped create me'! I-DON'T-WANT-TO-  
KNOW-YOU! Can't you see you ruined my life?"

Todd had been through millions of speeches like this. But tonight it hurt him the most.

"But daddy," He inquired.

"What did I say!" Todd's father lifted his hand to strike him, but lowered it down, "You're not worth it you little ungrateful shit. I have to work my ass off for you! To give you shitty food, to pay off this shitty house! And to live this shitty life!"

Tears were streaming freely down his face, as Squee brought his knees under his chin. Two large hands grabbed his arms roughly, lifting him off of the bed and dropping him to the floor.

"Get out of my sight." His father snarled.

"But dadd-"

"NOW."

Squee had no choice, he stumbled back onto his bed to grab his only friend, Shmee. He trudged down the stairs, A hand on the railing, the other grasping tightly to the bear.

He opened the front door slowly, as he glanced back at his father staring at him from upstairs. He opened his mouth to speak but his father only pointed outside. He closed the door and walked down the pathway.

Where was he going to go at this time of the night? He was only a child! He sat on the curb, his bear in his lap. Hugging Shmee tightly.  
An unfamiliar voice greeted them.

"Hello little boy."

Squee lifted up his head to see the stranger who was talking to him.  
"You look sad, why are you sad?"

"I'm not-- suppose-- to talk to--strangers." Todd said through sniffles.

"But I'm not a stranger! I know your mommy, She said that you were sad and that she wanted me to take care of you. Come on, we'll go to my house to play some games! How 'bout that?"

Squee strained his eyes to see the mans face. The darkness of the night sky wasn't helping one bit. The man was plump, his clothes raggedy, much like his beard. His eyes hidden behind thick-rimmed glasses. His hair was thick and greasy, tangled everywhere.

"My Mommy's inside, Mister. I'll go tell her you're here though"  
Squee stood up off of the curb and began walking towards the front door. When the man grabbed his shoulders and turned him around.

"No, lets go"  
The man herded him to a different direction, Squee struggled against him.

"But Mister, I don't think I'm suppose to leave."

"Shut up kid and keep walking"  
The man flashed a smile at a couple walking on the opposite sidewalk.  
The once mild-mannered man was now vicious.

"But I don't want to go"  
Their pace began to quicken.

"Well I don't really care what you want."

"I don't want to go! Daddy-"

"I'm your daddy now. You'll do as I say and like it"  
A snarl came to his lips.

"HELP ME! He's trying to take me away"  
The man struck Todd's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Shut up kid!"

"Help! Help"  
The man covered Squee's mouth with his hand. Todd bit roughly on the skin he could get.

"OW! You little-" He raised his hand to strike him again. But before he could do anything a brick hit the side of his face. The man toppled over and landed roughly on the concrete. Johnny stood where the man once was, the brick still in his hand. He squatted down to eye level with the terrified boy.

"You ok Squee"  
Todd nodded weakly, his mouth still open from the shock he had just received a few moments ago.

"I think I found a friend of yours"  
Johnny took whatever he was hiding behind his back and extended his hands towards Squee.

"Shmee!" He flung his tiny arms around the bear and looked up at NNY, His eyes full of thank-yous. A grin grew on Johnny's face, the once creepy smile now seemed comforting. Squee sat back on the curb as Johnny followed him.

"What are you doing out this late at night? You should be at home! There are too many crooked people in this world, and they all come out at night! They're the ones that want to dig your eyeballs out with their thumbs. Or hang your decapitated head on their mantle piece. Or tear open that little chest of yours to explore your insides"  
Squee's eyes began to widen.

"People kind of like this guy." Nny pointed to the man in front of him.

"Ooohhh.." The man groaned, half of his face covered in blood. Johnny shoved the bottom of his shoe into the man's face, without even moving off of the curb.  
Squee couldn't help but flinch at the sight.

"My...my...My daddy doesn't love me." Tears began welling up in his eyes again. Nny scooted closer to the tiny child.

"Do you want me to do something about that?" Nny fumbled with something in his pocket. Seconds later he pulled out something hand-sized.  
He pressed a small button and a blade appeared. His father might not love him, but that didn't stop Squee from loving his father.

Squee shook his head, as Nny just shrugged. They sat in silence, Nny huffed hot air out of his mouth, seeing it appear in front of him. He placed his hands behind him on the sidewalk and leaned back. Squee began to shake from the cold.

"Come on Squee, I've always been welcomed in your house. So, you're always welcomed in mine"  
Johnny stood up, hovering over Squee, he extend his hand down to him. Squee thought thoroughly about the idea. He had laid awake for many nights, because of the noises coming from the house next door. He shivered again, before he quickly came to his senses. A house was a house, and Johnny's was probably nice and warm. He extended his arm as far as he could. Johnny wrapped his hand around Squee's, his large hand enveloping his tiny one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think! Please review!


	2. My name is Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own anything NNY related. Sooooo, don't sue me. :) Even though I would like to own him... But that would be kind of dangerous... :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Home sweet home!"  
Squee took a step in, the musty air greeting his face, his color slowly returning. The house was dim and plain. The only furniture was a torn couch and a TV set.  
"Its not much, but it's comfy." Johnny added trying to make his home sound exciting.

Squee took a few more steps inside, examining it inch by inch. He walked into the hallway, taking a few more steps, he looked to his right and let out a squeek. He covered his mouth with his hands. Before him there was a man, chained to the wall, his chest ripped open.

"Hey...kid...help... me...out...here." The man studdered. Todd's breaths began to come uneven. He took a step back, bumping into something. He looked up and Johnny stared back down at him. He placed his hands on the boys shoulders.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. But this isn't me anymore, I've changed I swear. I only kept this guy because he called me 'wacky'," Johnny shuddered, "Blek, I hate that word."

Squee's eye began to twitch when his stomach rumbled. He looked down, as it rumbled again.

"I...I wasn't allowed to eat dinner." He explained.

"Why not?"

"My dad... said I wasn't... good enough."

"THAT LITTLE FUCKING PRICK! NOT GOOD ENOUGH? I'LL SHOW HIM NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" He rushed over to his wall, and took down a large blade. Nny looked down at Squee, his eyes full of horror, "Never mind..." He mumbled to himself.  
What was Johnny going to do? He didn't have any food here. He survived on late night runs to the store, or Taco Hell.

"Come on, lets get something to eat."  
Squee shook his head, his grasp tightning on the bear.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two were standing in line at the cashier at Taco Hell, while they decided what they wanted.

"What do you want Squee?"

"I...I don't know, I've never b-been here."

"Never been here! You don't know what you're missing! I know something you'll like."  
Johnny stepped up to the register, the cashier shifted uneasily.

"Its you! ITS YOU! YOU'RE THAT GUY THAT KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE IN HERE! STAND BACK! OR I'M CALLING THE POLICE!"

"Umm, I just wanted to order some food for me and the kid here."

"OK, BUT I HAVE NOTHING IN THE REGISTER! SO IT'S USELESS BEING HERE."  
Johnny took a deep breath, and exhaled sharply.

"Can I have, a Large Bean burrito, with This-will-make-you-shit cheese, and a Ass Whole."  
The cashier pressed nerviously on the machine. Johnny reached into his pocket for money.

"NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE A WIFE AND 3 KIDS!"  
Squee looked at the cashier, then back to Johnny. Nny pulled out a dollar bill and handed it to the man.  
"IT'S OK! IT'S ON THE HOUSE!"

"Uhh.. thanks?" He shrugged down at Squee and put the crumbled dollar back into his pocket.

The two walked over to a booth, Squee struggled to climb onto the chair. Johnny picked him up, and placed him gently on the chair.  
"So Squee, What do you like to do?"  
Todd opened his mouth to answer but his attention directed to a different conversation.

"Dude Carla, look at that guys clothes! It looks like he just came out of a bad goth movie." The guy said. He was dressed in all black, had a nose ring, with patches of his hair missing.  
His friend, just stared at him. Through her black lipstick lips she said,

"Will you leave them alone Ted? They didn't do anything to you."

"I feel so bad for the kid! I mean to have a father like that? He's one ugly kid!"

Squee gave a frown, as Johnny looked over at him. He stood up from their table and made way to the couples table.

"Excuse me? I overheard your conversation and-"

"What do you want fag? And what right do you have to listen in on our conversation!"  
Johnny gave out a loud sigh,

"I just wanted you to apologize to the kid, he's had a bad night."

"I don't really give a jack squat about the kid! I can't believe I'm talking to a homo!"  
Johnnys hands rolled up into fists, as he clenched his teeth. He didn't want to do this, not in front of the Squee.

"Listen, we both heard you talking about us, and you hurt his feelings, just be a man and apologize to the kid."

"A man? What do you know about being a man! You might as well be a woman! And who do you think you are listening into our conversation!"

"WELL YOU LITTLE WASTE OF HUMAN FLESH, WE WOULDN'T OF HEARD YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE IF YOU WEREN'T **TALKING SO LOUDLY.**"  
Johnny turned his heels, walking back to Squee.

"Psh, what a fucking...uh...fucker."  
Nny quickly turned around, picking a used spork off someones table, and began running towards the guy.

"Look the queers coming, ba--AAAAAHH!"  
Nny shoved the spork into the guys eye, as he took out a blade from... _who knows where_. With one swift move he ran the blade into the guys neck. His head wobbled for a second, as Johnny walked over to Squee. He turned around and threw the knife into the guys forehead, as the head finally fell off.

Squee's eyes were wide, as Johnny returned to the table, sitting down casually.

"Squee? Squeegee? You ok? It seems like you just witness a murder!...heh... heh... I'm funny."

"Uh... Or-Order num-num-number 56?" The cashier held the tray, his hands shaking as Johnny took it from him.

"Yummmm!" Johnny said plopping back down in the seat.  
Squee looked at the food, but all he saw was the mans bloody mess.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they returned to the house, Squee tried to stay as far away from Johnny as possible.

"You ok Squee? You didn't even touch your burrito."  
Squee climbed onto the couch.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm fine... J-j-johnny."

"Please, my friends call me Nny... well that is... if... I _had_ friends."

"Sorry, Johnn- _Nny_."  
Johnny sat down on the couch next to Squee and flipped on the TV. He stopped at an old horror movie.

"Is it ok if we watch this? Its my favorite movie!"  
Squee nodded his head, as he curled up into a ball. Everytime Dracula would pop out, Johnny could feel Squee flinch on the couch. When the movie finally ended, Johnny spoke.

"How'd you like that Squee?"  
No response. He glanced over at the tiny boy who was sleeping, his head against the arm rest.  
A small smile came to Johnny's lips, as he took of his long coat and draped it over Todd's body, like a blanket.

"Goodnight Squee." He whispered as he walked into the other room. He plopped onto the mattress on the floor, and took out his journal.

**Dear Die-ary, **

I've spent one day with Squee, and I think it's the most fun I've had in a while.

Perhaps this is the feeling of actually having a friend.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hi, Thanks for reading. This chapter was pretty much about Nny and Squee's relationship and stuffff. :)

So yess, Please Review!

**onlytomriddle:** Sorry there was not anything gruesome in the first chapter, I just had to introduce the whole idea. There was a little in this one thought right:)

**Gir ate my tacos:** I know! They tell him how much they hate him, but why do they keep him around!

**Pirate Shinju:** Yay! I hope this chapter didn't let you down.

**Sweet-Soul:** Ok whoo, Good. I thought there was a lot because of the one I read hahaha.

**Over the stars:** Umm, I love you too? hahahahah:)


	3. Someday you will be loved

Disclaimer: Johnnnny Johnnnny Johnnny, Me no own:( Sadly.

**8/26/06**: Hey guys, Sorry this one took so long. I wrote the first part like a week ago haha. But then school started, sooo.. here it is!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Nny? Nny, what are you doing?" _

_"Immortalizing the moment."_

_"Um...Look, I had a really nice time tonight, but I'm sort of sensing a downward shift. So I'll be leaving now." _

_"No! You don't understand; I'm happy! I cant let you go we've begun something lovely, and, as with all things that start, it, inevitably, ends! The beginning is always so fine! But decay soon follows, a degeneration into the tired old situation, the rot sets in. This way, there is only the beauty of the start!" _

_"Shit! Stay away! I'm leaving and I don't want you coming near me!" _

_"I can't let you leave, Devi I want you always in my mind, happiness it such a rare thing."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Mmmm... Devi, don't leave...please...Devi don't go... I luh..."  
A slight stirring in the room caused Johnny's eyes to shoot open. His gaze soon met another,

"Geez Squee, you scared me there."

"S-sorry Johnny," Nny shot a glare at the young boy, "I mean- Nny."

"It's alright," A smile plastered on his face.

_God, Maybe that's why I hate sleep. _

"Nny?"

"Yes, Squee?"

"Who...Who's Devi?"  
Johnny looked at the young boy through watery eyes.

"Why do you ask?"

"You were calling out her name while you slept.. She-She m-m-must have meant something to you." Squee mumbled.

"I guess you're right... She was...pretty much... the 'one that got away', Aw, forget what I just said, I don't mean to dump my problems on you."

"Its OK Nny, I want to know."  
Johnny looked at Squee in shock.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, after all... that's what friends do, they listen to each other. Well that's what me and Shmee do."

"For such a young boy you speak such wisdom, you should really be- Wait... _Did you say friends?"_

"Yeah."

"You, consider us,_ f-friends?_"

"I-I guess, I mean, you always look out for me, kind of like the big brother I always w-wanted. Minus the killing of course."

"Friends? You consider us _friends?"_

"Unless you don't want me too, Please don't kill me!"  
Squee's eyes begged with mercy.

"I'm not going to kill you Squee, I guess, I too think of you as the little brother I kind of.. sort of.. always wanted."  
Squee gave out a sigh of relief.

"So?... What happened?"

"Well... I... I really liked her, so... I tried to kill her," Squee's eyes widened as Johnny spoke the words, "In the **nicest** possible sense of the word."

"Do you still like her?"

"Tremendously." Nny hung his head.

"Then you should go talk to her,"

"She probably wont... even talk to me."

"Then you do all the talking, let her hear you out."

"Hm, Yeah Squee, I think you're right. By the way, How do you contain so much wisdom in that tiny body of yours?"

"I have a heart as big as my head."

"Hm... that big huh?" Johnny joked, "Yeah, I think I'll go there now. Do you mind staying by yourself here?  
Squee thought about the body in the next room and quickly shook his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devi laid in bed, her body covered with a thin layer of cold sweat. She never had a full nights sleep ever, since... the incident. She shot up in bed, as all of the blood rushed to her head. She closed her eyes, as she winced in pain.

Shit, I shouldn't have done that.

Her whole world was a little dizzy, as she rubbed her temples, trying to bring herself back down to earth. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts, as she flung her legs over the side of the bed. Her elbows were placed against them, as she hid her face in her hands. A slight rustling at her window caused her to shoot her direction toward it. Having the blood rush back. She walked towards the window wobbly, as she peeked through the blinds.

Shit! SHIT! Please don't tell me its **him**! Anyone but **him**!

All Devi saw was a loose branch of the tree scraping against the window, and the wind running through the bushes planted outside of her house. After the incident, her friend decided to call a therapist for her. She thought it would help Devi with her problems. But how could they help her? They were never in a situation where they were almost killed by the one they loved.

Loved? Devi gave out a deep sigh, I can't lie to myself and say I didn't.

Planting flowers and such outside of her house was one of the things her therapist recommended. Though Devi wouldn't dare step outside, they had men in all white watching her the whole time.

_**Flashback** _

_Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead, as the men in white brought her closer to the door. She struggled and squirmed and put up as much of a fight as she could. But the two men were stronger than her, a lot stronger. She was inches away from the door, or so she thought, as she looked through watery eyes. One man reached for the doorknob, still grasping tightly onto her arm with one hand. Devi shot up, and kicked her feet up against the door, the two men's grips supporting her. They slowly backed away and tried opening the door again. _

_"No, NO! STOP IT! HE'S OUT THERE! I KNOW IT! I CAN FEEL HIM WATCHING ME!" _

_"Who's out there ma'am?" _

_"**HIM.**"  
The men paid no attention to her and opened the door. The bright sun crashing onto her face and warming her. She squinted her eyes, she hadn't been outside in ages. The men's grips finally loosened, as they blocked the door, forcing her to go outside. She looked back at them, biting her bottom lip, as they just nodded their head forward, as if to say "It's OK, we're here." She shook her head weakly, as she took her first step outside. The wind brushing against her bare skin gave her goosebumps. She trudged through the remains of her greenish-brown grass, where her therapist was standing. With a small hand shovel in hand, she gently gave it to Devi. Her hands trembled as she held the cold metal. Her therapist knelt down, as Devi followed her. Her pale knees touching the dirt. Her doctor showed her what to do, and as the time passed Devi began to enjoy it. Until... she could of **sworn **she saw him. _

_In the corner of her eye, she saw a thin shadowy figure. Much like the one that used to stand in the window of the bookstore, when she still worked there.  
She quickly turned around to face him. He stood there, not moving, a small smile beginning to form. Devi got up off her knees, entranced in his presence. She took a step forward, and then another step, and another. She reached the sidewalk as a car passed in front of him. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. Devi looked around frantically, _

_"Where is he? WHERE IS HE?" She shouted. _

_"Honey, Its OK, come with me, you're probably just seeing things." Her doctor cooed. _

_"NO! HE WAS HERE! I SAW HIM! WITH MY OWN EYES!" _

_"Ben, Bruce." The doctor nodded her head towards Devi, pulling out a needle. The two men just nodded as they walked towards her, their grips tight. _

_"No, NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Devi struggled to get free,"DON'T TOUCH M-"  
Her doctor shoved the needle into her back, as she let the medicine flow in. Devi's body was limp in the men's grips, they carried her inside. _

_From a distance, **he** was watching. Watching every since detail, whispering to himself, "Oh Devi, what have they done to you?...What have **I** done to you?"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Devi shook her head, she knew what she had saw that day. She saw it many times before, but why wasn't she frighten like she always was? She looked around her living room, a large piano sat in the middle. Another thing her doctor recommend was to take up an instrument. They didn't want her playing any small instruments in case she tried to "harm" herself. So they gave her a piano, Devi seemed to enjoy it. The notes were so beautiful, the songs just seemed to send her somewhere else. Over time she began to get better and better at it.

She strode over to the piano and took a seat. She placed her fingers against the cold keys, she took a deep breath as she pushed down. The simple chord tickled her insides, the chord subsided. She pressed down on the keys again, the chord subsided once more, as she finally picked up pace. The notes came easy to her as a song began to form, it whisked her away. Her thoughts and doubts were now gone.

-------------------------------------------------------

The night sky was dark as Nny and Squee walked down the sidewalk. They finally reached a house, it was small and broken down. They trudged through the dying grass and stopped at the window.

"Squee stay here-..." Johnny caught the faint sound of a piano, he pressed his ear against the window, It was louder inside.

Johnny herded Squee under the shade of the tree. The leaves shadows covering up all traces of the boy. Nny placed a finger to his lips as Squee shook his head. He made his way back to the window, he tugged lightly, it was locked. But that hadn't stopped him before. He placed the blade of a pocketknife at the bottom of the window, as he wiggled it open. The music was now louder than ever. Nny stayed perched on the windowsill. His knees at his shoulders, and his hands by his feet. The music soothed him, as he lightly rocked back and forth. The faint clicking of the keys came to a hault. As Devi's fingers no longer moved, the song may have ended, but she did not show any action to move.

"That was beautiful, Devi."  
His voice sent chills down her spine.

_I knew he'd come eventually.  
_She slowly turned around to face him.

_"Nny."  
_She exhaled sharply, as their eyes finally met.

_"Devi."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_And that's the end :) Hehehe Please review! Tell me what you think!

**KuroiTama:** Me too! I think Nny's cute I wouldn't mind living with him!... Then again that would be very dangerous haha

**Moonliterider:** Thannnnk youuu!

**Sy:** Hahaha I tried.

**onlytomriddle:** Haha I'll try to add more gruesome, promise! haha

**Invader Sideous: **Thank you? I think? Hahah

**SqueekyPhr33k:** It wouldnt be called Johnny the **Homicidal Maniac **if he was nice! It would be called... like.. Johnny the...nice person er something hahaha

Please Review!

-Starahel


End file.
